Confused
by LilKinny
Summary: When Katniss wakes up in the hospital of the Capitol, the president tells her she's his youngest daughter named Blair. When rebels repeatedly try to take her away, will she stay with her "family" or go back to her true roots?
1. Coming Back to A Form of Reality

**I really have to finish my other stories. Seriously, I have:**

**~ Tick Tock, Race Against the Clock**

**~ Heaven is a Haven**

**~ Fragile, Yet Strong**

**~ The Lost Story of the 74th Games**

**~ Katniss**

**I really need to finish those. I also have more ideas so I have to really learn to control my ideas. Seriously, I get too ahead of myself sometimes.**

_Katniss' POV_

I wake up in a glowing white room. My hand reaches for my head as a reflex, but I can't move it. I move my head, wincing as I do, to my arm. My wrists and ankles are bound. Where am I? _Who_ am I?

"Ah, you are awake. I was scared you wouldn't make it." An ominous voice says. I lift my head up slightly to see an elderly man with a white beard and piercing black eyes. He smiles at me, making his lips look bloated.

"Who are you? Who am I?" I ask him confused.

"I am your father, or the president. You may call me Dad. And you are my youngest daughter Blair. Blair means cool breeze, and your mother named you that since you have pale skin and pale blonde hair. You also have ice blue eyes." He tells me and hands me a mirror. Sure enough, I have the features he describes.

"Dad, where am I?" I ask him. He presses a button and the cuffs release my ankles and wrists. I sit up slowly, watching him.

"In a hospital. There is a war going on. You were buying a dress and a soldier came and attacked you. Your sister, Harper, called for guards and we got you to the hospital. You got kicked in the head when he pushed you to the floor." He informs me. I nod as he offers me his hand. "Lets get to the mansion." He helps me off the bed and helps me out the door.

"Doesn't a doctor need to approve that I'm leaving?" I question my father's actions. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"No, that's the beauty of being high up in the social pyramid. The doctors told me that you might lose your memory, but other than that, you were free to go. There's the limo." Dad informs me as we walk out. We enter a white limo and I see two other girls there.

"Blair! Thank goodness you're OK!" One of them shrieks in their shrill accent. Dad smiles at them.

"Blair lost her memory from the attack. Blair, this is Harper and Melody." He introduces us. Harper has bright red hair and fierce green eyes. She's wearing a lime green dress with a matching shawl. It's the middle of winter after all. Melody has pink hair with silver eyes. She has on a long grey dress with a pink shawl.

I realize I'm wearing an ice blue dress with a white shawl. How I missed that, I don't even know.

"I saw it all go down. It was truly mortifying that someone would attack you." Harper holds her heart. I nod and look out the window. Towering buildings zoom past us as we quickly drive by. I have a headache from the blur of neon colors. Then we reach golden gates. They open up automatically and the limo drives in. The large mansion is larger than anyone could dream. It's white, with what looks like at least 2 floors. The door to the limo opens and a butler helps the girls out.

"Madame Blair. It's wonderful to see you are feeling better." The butler helps me out.

"Thank you sir." I reply dryly and climb out in a lady-like fashion. Dad exits after me and walks the three of us to the castle, where 3 other girls and a boy of varying ages stand smiling.

"Blair, this is Carol, Ken, Odesta **(A/N: I know that's a pairing, but I just love the sound of it, so it's a name in this story)**, and Laura." Dad motions to them. Carol has white hair, like Dad's, that ends at her waist and shining golden eyes. She has pale skin and it wearing a golden dress that ends at her thigh with matching heels. Ken has orange hair and red eyes with tan skin. He's wearing a steel grey sleeveless shirt and army sweatpants. Odesta has golden hair and sea green eyes, with tan skin. She's wearing a blue dress that looks like a waterfall. Laura's hair is lavender and she has hazel eyes, with a black dress and black heels.

"Blair, you seem better." Ken hugs me. I stiffen a little, but I relax and hug him back. Why do I have a feeling something isn't right?

"Lets go inside so we can explain the matter at hand." Dad orders. We all go inside and to the living room. I sit on a red leather couch next to Odesta and Melody. Dad sits in a recliner and sighs.

"Blair, we are at war like I told you earlier. I am the president of our land. There are surrounding areas called districts. Each district supplies us with a different material. Like District 1 is luxury goods, District 2 is weaponry and the peacekeepers, District 3 is electronics, and more. There is a 13th District that we blew the surface up. It is the nuclear weapon District. They began the war with us. They sent in soldiers and are trying to harm all of you to get to me. I don't agree with any of it. They harmed you and almost killed you Blair. Everyone one of us has a job in the war. Can you all name your jobs?" Dad acknowledges them.

"I'm the head of combat." Ken says right off the bat.

"I heal wounded capitol soldiers with Harper." Melody explains.

"I monitor the war to make sure they haven't hacked any of our public service channels." Odesta sighs.

"I supply the supplies for the soldiers. Food, water, shelter." Laura tells me.

"And I protect Dad if rebels invade the castle." Carol concludes the job list.

"Your job is to appear on talk shows. Since you are the youngest, I decided this job is good for you. You will also go around the Capitol with guards. Try and get the rebels' attention." Dad focuses on me. I nod as a woman with bright red skin enters. "Your first talk show is now." Dad dismisses me to go with the woman.

"Hello dear. My name is Fallon, I will be your stylist." Fallon smiles and explains. She leads me to a room with a vanity desk, a divider and a bathroom. She sits me in the chair and takes my shawl off. Then she expertly applies makeup, adding whatever colors needed. I'm handed a dress and I go behind the divider. Quickly, I change into the dress. It's mint green, with black lace in the skirt. The top is plain and has puffy short sleeves. I come out from the divider as Fallon hands me black and mint green flats. I put them on and look in the mirror. I look mature.

"Let's go to the studio." She smiles and leads me out of the room and down a hallway. She opens a door and leads me into the studio. There, there is a man with lavender hair, eyebrows and lips. I sit in the chair like Fallon instructs me to and I hear blaring music. The man stands up and smiles, bowing.

"I AM CAESAR FLICKERMAN! WELCOME!" He booms and sits back down. "Hello Blair, how have you been?" He asks me. I smile.

"I just got over a head injury, but I'm fine Caesar. Thank you for asking." I smile genuinely.

"Very polite. I understand you were affected by the war. Can you tell us any thoughts on the war?" Caesar wants me to tell him how I feel about a war I don't understand. I'll be completely honest.

"To be honest, I'm a bit confused. Why are we fighting in the first place? Is this about lack of respect? I may have lost my memory temporarily today, but my father is a just man who serves his country with dignity, not greed. Respect is definitely a word that describes him. Is it jealousy? If so, I have no comment. I agree it's rather greedy to keep all of our spoils to ourselves, but the war long ago proves you deserve punishment. Is this war because of one person's belief? If so, why follow them? You all have different opinions that matter to me mostly, since I understand that you all just want respect, not to overthrow the government." I finish.

"Blair, that was beautiful. I feel like you've touched all of our he-" He doesn't finish when the wall behind us blows out. I cry out in alarm as someone grabs my arm. Their grip is stone hard.

"Katniss." Their voice is haunting. I struggle to get out of their grasp. I look to Caesar for assistance. He stands up and tries to pry the hand off my arm. I desperately try as well. Ken runs in after 5 minutes of the voice repeating that word and us trying to get my arm out. The camera is still rolling however. Ken's muscles pop out as he pries the hand off my arm. He pulls me and Caesar away from the chairs and into the hallway.

"Are you two all right?" He asks us. I throw my arms around him and nod, my body shaking with tears.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Ken. If you didn't come in, Blair would have been taken by those rebels." Caesar tells him. He nods and starts leading us away. We're about to exit the hallway when the studio door bursts open. We all turnaround and Ken pushes me behind him. A boy around my age with curly blonde hair and blue eyes runs towards us.

"Blair, run." Ken instructs. I nod and sprint out of the hallway to the living room. I call out for someone and I hear Odesta call out. I follow her voice to a little closet. It's mostly empty except for wigs.

"What happened?" Odesta questions me.

"I was being interviewed and the wall blew out behind me. Someone grabbed my arm and started saying 'Katniss' over and over. For 5 minutes, Caesar and I tried getting the hand off my arm. Ken ran in and got it off. We exited the studio and when we thought we were safe, the rebel appeared. Ken told me to run while he fought the rebel. Here I am." I tell her quickly. Odesta stares at me in shock before recovering.

"Is your arm bruised?" She takes my arm and examines it. Then she shakes her head and puts it down. The door swings open and my heart drops.

It's the rebel. Ken's somewhere unconscious.

**Chapter 1 done. How is it so far?**

**~LilKinny**


	2. The Rebels

**Chapter 2 is here! I'm so bored right now... It's 745 while writing this Author's Note, so it's pretty early.**

**TOMORROW'S FIELD DAY AT SCHOOL! I'M THE PINK TEAM! I didn't want to be pink though, but my homeroom teacher had breast cancer so she's the pink team in honor of that.**

_Katniss' POV_

Odesta and I scream in fear as he looks over us. He stops on me and smiles.

"Katniss, come on. It's time to go back to District 13." He says sweetly. I go closer to Odesta and she hugs me closer. He glares at Odesta when she hugs me and enters the closet. We shriek in fear as he steps closer.

"I know how to escape." I whisper to my sister as he inches closer. "Just trust me." I whisper again. She slightly nods, never taking her eyes off the rebel. I leap out of Odesta's tan arms and trip the rebel. He falls to the ground and I pull Odesta up. We run out of the closet while holding our dresses. I run to the hallway where I left Ken and find him sprawled across the floor. I immediately run to him and shake him awake.

"Blair?" He looks up at me as his red eyes shine. I nod as he turns over. In his side there's a bullet hole.

"No. Ken don't die." I start weeping. He puts his finger to my lips and shakes his head.

"He pulled out a gun and shot me when you ran away. Just remember, you must know your roots before your enemies." He falls limp. I check his wrist for a pulse and find a weak pulse. I start pumping air into him by blowing air into his mouth and pressing on his heart. I check his wrist again and find nothing. He's dead... the rebel killed him.

"He's gone Odesta." I cry and stand up from my dead older brother. Odesta starts crying as well and I hear footsteps approach. I turn towards them and find the rebel staring at Ken's body alarmed. He looks to us and starts coming towards us. He left a gap for us to escape though. I take Odesta's arm and run through the gap and up the stairs. Once I go upstairs, I start telling her instructions.

"We need to escape. I'll find the others. Dress in something you can run in." I order and run off to find the others. "Is anyone here?" I say aloud. I hear someone call out and I walk towards them. I look behind a couch and find Carol and Laura.

"Go dress in something you can run in and grab weapons. Then go to Odesta's room." I command. They hug me and run to their rooms. Now I just need to find Carol, Harper and Melody. I call out for someone again and I hear a response. Opening the door, I find Melody and Harper. I tell them the same instructions and look for Carol. I find her behind a desk. I explain the directions and we run to the bedrooms together. Once I reach Carol's room, she tells me where my room is.

"Here it is." I enter the ice blue room and lock the door behind me. I go over to what looks like a wardrobe and open it. I leaf through the clothes until I find a black jacket, a black hat, grey sweatpants, a pair of sneakers, fuzzy socks, and a grey t-shirt. Changing into it quickly, I discard my dress and shawl into the laundry. I'm about to go get my sisters when I notice something gleaming. I turn and see a silver bow and a quiver full of arrows. I retrieve them and exit the room.

"Guys, let's go." I go into Odesta's room and address them. They all nod and follow me out. We almost made it out when a knife lands in the wall next to Laura's head. She gasps in surprise and we all turn and see the rebel. He charges towards us and smirks, holding out a gun. Odesta and I shake in fear s he approaches us, laughing madly. I take an arrow from the quiver and sloppily notch it. Laura helps me steady it and I aim it at the rebel.

"Katniss, stop. It's me. Peeta." He talks about this 'Katniss' girl again. Peeta looks at me sadly then tackles me. I cry out in alarm and try to weakly claw him off me. No use. He's pinned me down. The girls try to get him off, but he's too strong.

"Look at me. You were captured by the president and he altered your memories." He murmurs. I shake my head and try and push him off.

"You killed my brother. Why should I believe you?" I shriek and try and shove him off. The girls pause and look at me in alarm. Odesta explains what happens and they all become angrier.

"He's not your brother. You have a younger sister named Prim." He tells me. I try and get him off again, but he refuses to get off. Then someone takes him off of me. I scramble to my feet and look at the person who got Peeta off me. He has straight brown hair and grey eyes. He also has tan skin with many scars on him.

"Peeta, she doesn't remember you." The newcomer has the average voice for a man.

"Butt out Gale." Peeta spits at the other guy. Gale looks at me and nods.

"Just this once." He says sharply and drags Peeta towards the hallway where they came from. As soon as they're out of sight, my sisters converge on me with questions, like who he was and how did I know him.

"I don't know him." I reply to all of their questions. But he seems familiar. Peeta and Gale both seem familiar, but I can't but my tongue on it.

"Where's Dad?" Melody asks. We all shrug and start walking to his office. He knock and he answers smiling.

"I can't talk now girls." He says quickly and shuts the door. We all look at the door baffled but walk away. All except me. I stay and put my ear against the door, listening to their conversation.

"Katniss doesn't remember her past?" Dad's voice comes to me.

"Yes sir. She believes she is Blair, your daughter. The girls all know that Katniss was the Mockingjay and that she is now your daughter. I received word that your son Ken has died sir." Another voice reports. Dad cries out in alarm.

"How? How could Ken die?" Dad asks in alarm.

"We have a recording from a security camera. Katniss and Caesar Flickerman ran out of the studio when her cousin grabbed her arm. Ken was there helping and Peeta ran out. Ken told Katniss to run and find a place to hide. Once Katnis fled, Peeta became angry and shot Ken. He was on the ground for a good 5 minutes before Katniss and Odesta came. Katniss tried saving him, but he died." The voice concludes sadly. Something's not right. I open the door and stroll in nervously.

"Dad, the rebel tackled me. He was hissing threats at me and kept talking about a girl named Katniss." I tell him as I enter the office.

"Blair, he is crazy. He attacked and killed Ken. He's insane Blair." Dad replies calmly and dismisses me. I bow and walk out. But I stay and listen outside the door again.

"Peeta tried regaining her memory sir." The other man chuckles.

"Katniss won't regain her memory. We performed enough surgery to prevent her from remembering her past for a while." Dad laughs evilly. Anger blazes inside me. But then I calm down. I'm the president's daughter. I should be courting men, not worrying about a lie Dad concocted. I shrug it off and walk to my room. I'm going to explore the Capitol. I enter it and go to my wardrobe. Choosing a light red dress and a black shawl, I put on matching black heels and exit after grabbing a black parasol. I exit and walk back to Dad's office. Knocking patiently on the door, I wait for him to answer.

"What is it Blair? I'm in the middle of a conversation." Dad huffs angrily.

"I'm going for a stroll through the square." I tell him. He nods and tells me to take a guard. He rings a bell and two people appear. The guy's tall and has tan skin with dirty blonde hair. His eyes are ice blue and cold. The girl is petite, with tan skin. Her hair is chestnut brown and she has wicked green eyes.

"I'm Cato and this is Clove." The boy introduces them. I nod and we exit the castle. Cato and Clove chat quietly behind me as I put my parasol up to protect myself from the sun's rays like I saw women do while driving back from the hospital earlier. We reach the square and Cato stops me.

"I'm going to check ahead for rebels. Clove will stay with you." Cato instructs. I nod and wait with Clove as he runs off towards the square.

"How are you feeling Blair?" Clove starts an awkward conversation.

"Good." I tell her. She gasps and looks at me shocked.

"You don't have an accent." She notes. I realize I don't. Is that bad?

"I guess I never picked it up." I reply and Cato comes back up. Thank goodness he came back then. He tells me it's fine and we enter the square. I see the square isn't full, but it's not deserted either. I look around before someone grabs me from behind. I cry out in alarm and look for Cato or Clove. They're unconscious on the pavement. Darkness overcomes me as I feel someone hit my head.

**What happened to Katniss? Will she find out her true past?**

**~LilKinny**


	3. SHORT CHAPTER!

**My biffle is over... She's on her phone though, so I'm uploading a chapter. That's it, she's being annoying. Time to write a 95 page story then put it as a chapter. Just kidding, she was texting for 5 minutes and I wrote that. That was written 5 hours ago. We made a music video to 'I Love It' By Icona Pop. It's a parody of the song about Galileo and the telescope. It was a project though, I'm not a nerd. **

**THE TIMING FOR THE VIDEO WAS PERFECT! WHEN I STARTED SINGING SHE STARTED HER FREESTYLE AND IT WAS PERFECT. **

_Katniss POV_

I wake up on a hospital bed. Looking around again, I can't find the sparkling that was in the Capitol. There are tubes in my arm and a liquid flows through them to my body. I feel relaxed now. I decide to look around the room. I'm in a hospital bed with two machines, one on my left and the other on my right, with tubes from each running into my arms. There is a lamp in the corner of the room and a light over me. A steel door next to the lamp. A chair and a table. Then a wall of mirrors. I look at them strangely when a stranger looks back at me. She has chocolate brown hair, tan skin and fiery grey eyes. Where is my pale skin? My light yellow hair? My cerulean blue eyes?

The door opens and a nurse enters. She has blonde hair in braids and bright blue eyes. Her nose has a few freckles dotting the bridge, but that's all the marks she has on her pale face. She looks at me with her blue eyes and I see tears watering in them. She pulls the chair up to the left of my hospital bed and sits in it. Then she throws her arms around me. At first, I tense since I'm expecting pain, but I realize it's a hug so I relax.

"Katniss, we got so worried that you died in action." She mutters as tears stream down her cheeks.

"Who's Katniss?" I ask her, trying not to upset her more. Of course, that got her upset. Tears streamed down her cheeks more as she looks at me shocked.

"You're Katniss. And I'm Prim." She explains in awe. Prim... that name sounds so familiar but I can't remember from where. Maybe that was the name of the doctor that cared for me?

"Well Prim, you are beautiful." I tell her while smiling. She smiles back at me as another nurse brings in a television. It's so... thick. Prim stands up and leaves as a boy enters. The rebel, Peeta. I shoot upright immediately, back up as much as I could in my bed. He looks at me in alarm, but sits in the chair Prim was sitting in.

"I don't think you remember me. I'm Peeta. We were dating before the attack." Peeta smiles at me. I look at him fearfully and scoot away from him as much as possible. "This film will tell you about the attack that happened. It's a news report by a reporter named Madge Undersee." Peeta tells me. **(Sorry, I couldn't let Madge die.)****  
**

"This is an important war update. The Mockingjay is dead. I repeat, the Mockingjay is dead. That is the word on the street, but inside sources tell us she is still alive. After a mission to go closer to the manor, Katniss Everdeen and her crew were attacked by land mines. Katniss and her crew made it past until she didn't pick one up on the Holo. It exploded and her team were found injured. She was nowhere to be found when rescue teams arrived to the scene. Here is a video of the attack." A blonde woman that looks like Prim says. It cuts to what looks like a security camera. I run in with Peeta, the other rebel Gale, and a few others. We hop around spots weirdly until my foot lands on one. It explodes and smoke fills the screen. Then the camera breaks down.

"Sources tell us Katniss was taken to the President and cured there. She might possibly be with him as the President's hostage at the moment. I am Madge Undersee, and let's pray the Mockingjay is alive." The screen cuts the black. I'm about to ask Peeta questions when I remember Ken lying on the ground with that bullet hole in his chest. Tears form in my eyes when I remember Ken's final words. Peeta sees I'm crying and his arm moves towards me. I scoot farther away from him and look at him terrified. Who is this guy? What does he want?

**I'm making a songfic to 'If I Lose Myself' so that's why this is short. It's Hunger Games related, so expect that.**

**~LilKinny**


End file.
